


Sway Me Smooth, Sway Me Now

by starcrossedlovers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comfort, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlovers/pseuds/starcrossedlovers
Summary: Ciel is in desperate need of money and tries out a new job. Sebastian is more than smitten with him.





	1. L'Invitation

After running through the rain for what feels like forever, Ciel finally finds himself in front of the apartment he was looking for. This is the first time in a month that he’s going out not because of work, _at least not his usual type of work_.

 _Just buzz the door, you’re already here_ , Ciel thinks to himself while trying to calm his breathing. He really hopes he won’t disappoint the owner of the flat, not knowing how to continue paying for his rent and groceries; personal luxuries and nice clothing already long forgotten. When his parents died a year ago, he didn’t expect that his life would turn out so differently. Both his twin brother and him were allowed to stay with their aunt until they turned 18, when they were wordlessly thrown out of her mansion.

At first Ciel found a job at a small grocery shop across the street, but the owner had to move away, so then he started working as a waiter at a luxury restaurant. This didn’t turn out well, either. Ciel was far too clumsy to balance various drinks and desserts on a tablet, and after a quarrel with a pompous customer because he took too long for him, he was immediately fired and replaced by a young woman. And now Ciel is in front of the apartment of Sebastian Michaelis, a wealthy man looking for some fun in his life. _This is my last chance_ , he thinks.

The man that opens the door stays true to the description he found on the Internet, although far too tall for Ciel who has to raise his head to look at the man properly. He is wearing a dark gray silk blouse that is completely transparent at the back, a black pair of dress pants and an expensive looking pair of shoes made out of leather, making Ciel swallow in intimidation. He really feels like he doesn’t belong here with his old parka and scarf, far too big for him. Sebastian lets out a low laugh and invites him into the flat with an open hand gesture. “Please come in,” he charmingly says, “it’s only me here.”

“Thank you,” Ciel meekly replies and reluctantly removes his wet coat, when Sebastian suddenly helps him undress.

“Are you nervous?” the man asks, his lips curling into a thin but sincere smile.

Ciel lightly shakes his head, his shaking fingers however already betraying him.

“I would prefer it if you were honest,” Sebastian scolds him, “that’s one of the rules I want you to follow here. You are allowed to be nervous, it’s entirely reasonable.”

The boy understands, but is still too flustered about the situation he has found himself in to truly reveal how afraid he really is. “Maybe a little.”

“That’s fine. I suggest us to have a small talk before doing what you came here for. Would you perhaps like some tea?” Sebastian politely asks, quietly observing Ciel’s figure. _Very pretty_ , Sebastian mutters to himself.

“Sure.” 

 

* * *

 

 _He really must be wealthy_ , Ciel thinks, looking at the immaculate design of the apartment. “I want to know what exactly I am supporting. So why are you doing this?” is the first question Sebastian asks him.

Ciel shifts in his seat, trying to look composed. “My parents died some time ago. My twin brother and I rent a small flat near London because we got kicked out of my aunt’s mansion. I don’t have the financial means to keep myself and my brother on the ground anymore,” he submissively replies, keeping his gaze at the cup of tea in front of him, “our rent is overdue already and we both don’t have enough money for anything right now.”

Sebastian’seyes widen. “That’s a heavy burden to carry for someone so young like you. I’m sorry to hear that. If today’s arrangement meets your expectations, I will make sure to help you out with your problems,” Sebastian lifts the cup of tea to his lips, “I’ve been thinking about 500£ every week, how does that sound? We could start simple today, and if you need more support, you would definitely get a raise. It’s all up to you.” 

Ciel stiffens in his chair, his stomach churning. “Um… are you—this is not a joke, right?” Ciel questions, embarrassed by stuttering out his reply. With this amount of money, he wouldn’t have to worry about paying his rent on time anymore. He squirms in his seat, looking into Sebastian’s eyes.

“Of course not. I would never joke about matters like this. Judging by your reply, you are fine with my suggestion then, yes?” Sebastian chuckles, hiding his smile behind his gloved hand as Ciel tries his best to seem professional about this but is terribly failing to do so. _It’s just another part-time job_ , he wants to convince himself, _just say yes_.

“I don’t really… know how to respond. I guess I’m fine with it,” Ciel shyly agrees. Is he really going to do this? He doesn’t even know the man sitting right in front of him, though he does look very handsome and slightly intimidating.

“Great. I already mentioned to you one of my rules, but there are more,” the man remarks while putting a strand of hair behind his ear. “Firstly, you are always allowed to quit. I don’t want someone by my side who does this without enjoying themselves.”

“I understand,” Ciel offhandedly says while drinking the tea. _I really want to know how much this tea must cost,_ he wonders, remembering how his cupboards at home are filled with cheap black tea he sometimes finds for sale at the store.

“Secondly, I need to know if there are any things you do not want to experience firsthand. When we are together, your health is my first priority and you should always tell me if you feel uncomfortable. I promise not to get angry,” Sebastian informs, “and lastly, you always have to follow my set of rules and the commands I give you. If you break them, you will get punished. Understood?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Ciel softly murmurs, putting the cup back on its saucer. _He is very kind and seems to know what he wants_ , he quietly observes.

Sebastian stands up and gives Ciel’s head a pat. “Good boy, you are very well-behaved. Come on, I’ll show you to my bedroom, then.”

Ciel bewilderedly looks at him in turn, flustered by the action, but still follows him.

 

* * *

  

The room is _huge_ and spotless, although Ciel cannot see all of it, a small part of it hidden by a room divider. While Ciel tries to relax on the mattress, Sebastian is in his bathroom next door, preparing everything to his likings. 

After their tea session ended, the boy was given a small notebook and was told to write down everything that is certainly off-limits. _Being alone, fire, insults, extreme pain, air restriction_ were some of the things that went on the list.

After that, Ciel didn’t know what else to add and mutely gave it to Sebastian. “Thanks. I’ll prepare myself and you can just settle down for a while and get used to my room, yes?” Sebastian suggested.

So that’s all he has been doing until now, but it didn’t seem to work out well. He feels too lonely being by himself while Sebastian is in the bathroom, although it’s only been about 5 minutes since the man left. His fingers are shaking as he looks at the ceiling. He closes his eyes and slowly breathes in and out, trying to remember some of the breathing exercises he learned after his first asthma attack as a kid. 

Suddenly, he hears small footsteps next door. He opens his eyes to see Sebastian entering the master bedroom, smiling warmly at the boy.

 _He looks exhausted_ , Sebastian observes. He comes up to the bed and cautiously starts petting his shiny hair, gliding his fingers through it. _Soft_.

“Is everything okay?” the man asks, noticing the stiffness in Ciel’s position.

The boy embarrassedly avoids his gaze. “I’m fine."

Sebastian sighs. “Have you already forgotten my rules or do you want to be punished already? I can clearly see that you are lying.”

Ciel fidgets, now flustered and reluctantly looking at the person towering above him. “I’m sorry… it’s just—I always get anxious being by myself, my brother is by me most of the time.”

“I did notice that you wrote this into the book I gave you, but I didn’t expect it to be this bad. I apologise, I’ll try to remember not to leave you by yourself from now on, then,” Sebastian calmly replies, now quietly examining Ciel’s body, using his hand to feel the frail but youthful skin. He slightly lifts the sweater of the young boy and lets his hand trail off to Ciel’s stomach, checking the boy's reaction.

 _So it’s happening already_. He swallows, eager to please Sebastian, faintly trying to smile at him.

“Your name is very pretty. Ciel — like the sky. Are you perhaps French?” Sebastian offhandedly remarks in an attempt to make the boy relax.

He shakes his head. “No, but my mother spent a lot of her youth in France before settling in Britain with my father.” Ciel starts squirming under Sebastian's stare, the touches making him anxious.

Sebastian hums. “Judging by your reaction, this must be your first time trying out this kind of job. Are you a virgin?”

The boy’s cheeks redden and he rolls his head to the side, shaking his head. He starts holding his breath. “No.”

The man blinks once, twice. _He is definitely lying, he is far too nervous about this._ He decides to let this one slide, knowing how flustered Ciel must be about the entire situation _._ “Well, let us just start then,” Sebastian commands, “let me undress you.”

Ciel nods while being put into a sitting position by Sebastian, feeling like a hollow doll. Sebastian lifts the big sweater the boy is wearing and guides his arms out of the holes. He shuts his eyes but opens them immediately again.

“Has anyone ever told you that your body is lovely?” Sebastian charmingly asks, appreciating the boy’s chest and arms.

Ciel’s eyes are vibrant and amused. He lets out a nervous laugh. “Some people, yeah. But it’s not a big deal,” the boy replies, now trying to be bold for once, “I think that you are far more handsome than me.” 

Sebastian’s lips curl into a warm smile. “You are very sweet. However, this evening is all about you. Let me spoil you tonight,” the man exclaims, now lifting Ciel’s thighs to remove his trousers and briefs. Ciel awkwardly closes his eyes, feeling too exposed.

_Ah. He really is precious, getting all shy about this._

Sebastian settles between Ciel’s legs and suddenly reaches forward to lift Ciel’s chin, gliding his warm fingers across the swollen bottom lip of the boy, when Ciel lets out a gasp and obediently opens his mouth. He puts a finger in his mouth.

  
“Good boy,” he comments, the constant praises making Ciel’s eyes tear up.

 _Warm. So warm and small,_ he notes and removes his finger, now cupping his soft cheeks.

Ciel flushes, the proximity somewhat allowing him to breathe in Sebastian’s smell: _a fresh citrus smell, enlivened by coriander notes._ It makes his breath hitch and he starts reaching forward to get more of the smell, unintentionally grinding on Sebastian's crotch. He catches himself doing it far too late, shock crossing his face when he sees Sebastian smirk at him.

 _Oh_. “Now, now. I’m glad to see you have started to loosen up, but let me take the lead, fine?” Sebastian directs him, hunger clouding his eyes. He can see how hard Ciel already is and is far too affected by his neediness, some amusement glittering in his eyes, too, though.

Sebastian finally removes the buttons of his blouse, loosely folding it together and putting it on the nightstand next to the bed. Ciel doesn’t even register how much he’s staring, the muscly body impresses him and he wonders how much the man must have worked to get this strong.

“It seems you like that,” Sebastian sneers, now also undressing his lower body. Ciel squeezes his eyes shut. How many times has he embarrassed himself already?

He returns to the bed and settles between Ciel’s thighs again, his hands slide up the sides of Ciel’s waist, making the boy whimper softly in response.

“What’s the name of your twin brother?” Sebastian asks, his fingers trailing off to the boy’s chest, slowly circling his nipples.

“I-It’s—“, Ciel breathes in, the touch making him shudder and struggle to breathe. The flush on his face must have deepened by more than 3 shades.

The corner’s of Sebastian’s mouth turn up, scarlet eyes narrowing. “What did you say?” he grins.

“It’s—Earl, a-ah…“ Warm lips engulf Ciel’s small nipple now, sucking on it teasingly. Ciel’s voice trails off into a loud moan, the words he wanted to say now gone forever. Somehow, he can't think about anything while he arches his back to be devoured by Sebastian.

The burning mouth glides along his body, leaving small bites everywhere. Ciel cannot help but cover his mouth with his hand as whimpers won’t stop escaping his mouth. 

Sebastian lifts his leg and puts it on Ciel’s crotch, allowing him to hump it, which he does, somewhat embarrassed by his yearning for more, for Sebastian to finally do _something_.

Ciel is throbbing between his thighs, he so badly _wants,_ and that is when he accidentally reaches for Sebastian’s cock.

He suddenly finds himself on his stomach, looking at the carpet underneath him. Sebastian lightly slaps his butt, sighing.

“Now what did I tell you?” Sebastian asks, his voice suddenly low and dominant.

“That... that you set the pace.” Ciel swallows and kicks his legs in a desperate attempt to get out of the man’s hold. He feels far too limp and pliant.

“That's right,” Sebastian merely replies, amused by the boy's bothered facial expression. “As punishment I will not allow you to climax until I say so.”

“B–but I’m so hard already!” Ciel snaps, thumping one fist against the man's leg.

Sebastian smacks the young boy's bottom again, making him writhe in pain. “Not my concern, you are the one clearly misbehaving here.”

Breathing out a frustrated sigh, Ciel finally stops squirming and remains perfectly still.

"Good boy."

The man lifts Ciel again and puts him on the floor in front of the bed. Ciel already knows what is going to happen now and holds his breath, trying to regain his composure when he feels so needy.

The ground feels sore beneath his knees and he remembers Sebastian’s rules. “Could you please give me a pillow to sit on?” he meekly says. 

“I’m glad you remember,” Sebastian gleams and bends down with a pillow in his hands, allowing him to take a close look at Ciel’s cock which is wet with precome already.

After the boy obediently sinks between Sebastian’s knees again, he reaches forward and opens his mouth, fidgeting with his fingers on his lap.

Sebastian guides the tip of his cock between the soft lips of the boy, a fairly loud moan already escaping his mouth.

Ciel dreamingly looks up at the person. He wonders what he must look like, having never done something this vulgar.

The boy knows he’s supposed to do _something_ , but he’s not sure _what_ exactly. So he simply flicks his tongue against Sebastian’s hard member in his mouth, making the man gasp and suddenly shove his cock down Ciel’s small mouth.

Sebastian hunches forward and starts fucking his mouth shamelessly, breaking Ciel’s composure. The boy cannot help but choke, the man’s cock far too big for his little mouth. He can feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

His jaw already feels far too sore, and he cannot stop drooling, a small puddle already glistening on his lap. Ciel’s eyelids feel _so_ heavy and he breathes, simply sitting on the floor as Sebastian continues to fuck his mouth. 

“You’re so cute like this,” Sebastian purrs, moaning relentlessly.

Ciel melts at the words, feeling proud for not disappointing him. He shuts his eyes, lazily putting his tongue on Sebastian’s cock again, trying to suck on it for some time.

That’s when Sebastian puts his cock out of Ciel’s mouth with a wet sound, cum shooting out of it right all over the boy’s face and chest. It smears his lips and he opens his eyes, not really bothered by it but also too shy to protest. He opens his mouth and licks it away, while Sebastian follows his movements.

He feels a napkin on his face, thinking that Sebastian must have gotten it from somewhere. After getting his face clean, he innocently looks up at the man towering above him, wondering what is going to happen now, only now remembering how hard he still is.

Sebastian lifts him up by his waist and settles him on his lap, petting his hair. “You were so good for me,” he purrs, his eyes glowing.

“Now what do you want me to do about this?” he smiles and _finally_ puts his hand on Ciel’s cock, palming it lightly.

Ciel’s eyes widen and he loudly gasps, squirming in Sebastian’s hold. He is far too thankful to finally get some relief and can feel heat blooming beneath his skin. There’s no reason for him to think about anything when Sebastian does all the work. He opens his mouth, quiet moans escaping his mouth over and over again.

When he almost comes, Sebastian pinches his cheek and loudly exhales. "What did I tell you?"

Ciel pouts. He tries to think about it, but he feels so dizzy. He just wants to come and fall asleep.

  
That's when he remembers: "N-not to come until you tell me to," he whines, hot, desperate tears running down his cheeks.

Sebastian wordlessly puts his palm around Ciel's cock again, pumping it a few times and looking at Ciel's reaction. The boy can't seem to register anything anymore, the overstimulation making him struggle to breathe and squirm on the man's lap.

"Sebastian—I can't take it anymore!" He hysterically cries, hoping for any kind of mercy while kicking his legs.

Sebastian groans softly at the little voice coming from the boy but still decides to ignore his exquisite begging. Instead, he leans down and grips Ciel's inner thigh, kneading it indulgently. It made Ciel grow even more impatient.

"...Please." Ciel's voice is quiet and desperate.

"Please what?"

The boy breathes once, twice, in an attempt to settle his nerves. He squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment. "Please let me come."

Sebastian chuckles. _Ah, this is so much fun._

"Fine, but only because I rather enjoy hearing you beg so nicely for it. You can come now."

By the time Ciel realises what is happening, he can already feel come pooling between his shaking thighs. He squeezes his eyes shut and gasps, collapsing against Sebastian’s chest.

 

* * *

 

Ciel opens his eyes, noticing the sunlight shining into the spacious bedroom. He tries to stand up but fails to do so, only now feeling the heavy weight clinging to his back and how his legs are entangled in something.

“Good morning,” Sebastian says, lovingly kissing the back of Ciel’s head.

Ciel warmly smiles, relishing the warmth Sebastian’s body gives him. “Morning,” he mumbles. _When did I fall asleep?_   He looks at his body. _And who put me into my nightwear?_   He blushes.

They spend another 20 minutes just holding each other, dozing off. After gently prying the blankets off the boy, Sebastian prepared Earl Grey tea and strawberry parfaits with biscotti for them.

Sebastian observes the way Ciel sleepily licks his spoon when he finished the parfait and smiles. “I’m glad to see you happy. It seems that you are content with our arrangement, yes?”

Ciel looks up at him, replaying the words in his head. He flushes, roses blooming beneath his cheeks. “Y-yes.  I’m content,” he mutters, too shy to really say what he thinks about their evening spent together. I _cannot get enough of you,_ he thinks.

Sebastian hides his chuckle behind his hand. “Same for me. I have to go to work soon, so I can drop you off at your apartment. Is that okay with you?”

 

* * *

 

“…Thank you for the nice evening,” Ciel looks up at Sebastian in his car, “I hope we can see each other soon.”

Sebastian’s lips curl into an airy smile, he reaches out for Ciel’s hand and gives it a light kiss, almost like a butterfly landing on it.

“I think I should be the one thanking you. Be careful, yes?”

The boy holds his breath, far too flustered by the gesture. He starts opening the door of the car, when Sebastian suddenly takes his hand again and puts something in it.

He carefully opens his palm, finding several 50£ notes in his hand. He counts them. _15\. So… these are 750£?_

“That’s for me?” he asks, his eyes widening.

“I did tell you that I want to support you and the rest of the money is just a gift from me to you,” he says, pleased to see Ciel’s reaction.

“Um... I don’t… know how to respond. Is that really okay?” Ciel feels silly, acting like a child again.

Sebastian reaches forward and kisses his forehead. “Don’t worry about it. Just show me more of you next time.”


	2. L'Incube

A few weeks after their first meeting, Ciel finds himself in Sebastian’s apartment again, lying on the bed. He can see Sebastian is standing behind the room divider and talking to a work colleague on the phone. Ciel turns his head and looks at the ceiling, curiously listening to the man’s voice and how his long fingers are distractedly tapping on some kind of surface.

He wonders what Sebastian has planned for today, remembering how the man greeted him wearing merely some kind of robe, which made it impossible for the boy to look at anything other than the body parts the robe revealed. Sebastian showed him to his bedroom. “Undress yourself and wait for me,” was the last thing the man said to Ciel, when he had to excuse himself.

So now he is lying on the mattress and doing exactly that. Thinking about it, he doesn’t feel as anxious as he did last time. Sebastian already proved to him that he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to him and made sure to transfer a great sum of money each week to Ciel’s account. Earl didn’t suspect anything, either, who has only seen maybe one third of the payment he has received since the first meeting.

He lightly shakes his head, trying to stop himself from thinking about his brother. Ciel doesn’t want to ponder personal matters while waiting for Sebastian to return, instead letting his thoughts now move on their own, letting pleasant memories of Sebastian warm his body.

The younger boy will never directly admit it, but he secretly loves when the man spoils him. Ciel sighs and remembers how Sebastian caressed him last time, squeezing his eyes shut. He draws comfort from the ease Sebastian gives him. In his heart, Ciel was always hungry for the idea of love. Just once, he’d like to be given so much love that he could drown in it.  
For the first time in his life, Ciel came to realise the healing power of being close with someone.

“I’m sorry for taking so long,” Sebastian apologises and stands up, silent footsteps making its way to the bed. “I hope you haven’t fallen asleep by now,” he amusedly remarks, surprised by Ciel’s far too relaxed facial expression. _It is beautiful._

The boy rouses from his daydreams, memories dissolving like a cloud, and feels Sebastian’s gaze on him. _Joy and calmness suit him_ , Sebastian notes. At times like this Ciel’s cheeks always were flooded with colour and he couldn’t help but share a captivating smile. _Right before me is amour in its truest way._

“Don’t worry about it,” Ciel warmly smiles, his eyelashes fluttering. He wonders how long he has been waiting for Sebastian, time long forgotten while being lost in his thoughts.

Sebastian hums, settling next to the boy, and reaches forward to stroke Ciel’s cheek with his open palm. The boy’s lips part despite himself, and he suddenly feels Sebastian’s mouth on his own. Sebastian sneers and continues to lightly kiss him, a red light of triumph in his eyes.

Sebastian can feel Ciel’s small, firm chest touching his, brushing against it with relish, then pressing against it. It feels far more intimate than usual, an intense smell of sweetness filling the room. The moonlight outside framed their bodies, everything beyond it hidden in darkness. Ciel’s skin seemed to become crystalline.

The man then starts tracing the outlines of Ciel’s lips with his tongue, pushing his way inside the boy’s mouth. This elicits a soft whimper out of Ciel who is trying to keep up with the sudden change of pace. He breathes and pulls himself onto Sebastian’s lap, wrapping his legs around the man's back, their noses almost touching.

Sebastian looks at Ciel, eyes practically glowing crimson. His lips quirk up into a teasing smile and long fingers glide across Ciel’s thighs. The air feels cold against his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. It’s when he feels something embarrassingly hard press against his stomach that he opens his mouth to say something.

“Sebastian,” his voice is nothing more than a whisper at this point, so affected by Sebastian’s hands, “please.” He sounds a lot more vulnerable than he is used to.

Sebastian chuckles. “How could I not obey when you ask this nicely?” he draws small patterns along Ciel’s back, wondering what the boy does to get his skin so smooth or if it has always been this way. If Sebastian looked close enough, he could see Ciel's thighs trembling, lust filling his veins.

Ciel feels a little shy, being exposed like that. _How many times has Sebastian done this sort of thing with another person?_   he thinks to himself. He looks up at Sebastian again, only now noticing that his bath robe has fallen down, the soft material pooling around his hips. He doesn’t remember putting his lips to the nape of Sebastian’s neck or sighing heavily, but he can clearly smell Sebastian’s scent again and recognises the voice as his own. A broken whine of "Ciel" breaks the silence between them.

The only thing Ciel wants is to spend each day with this man by his side, feel his skin press against his own and let Sebastian pamper him. He closes his eyes, long soft lashes fluttering.

“ _Careful_ ,” Sebastian’s voice is a velvet purr in his ear. Ciel swallows, unaware of the hiccuping gasps catching in his throat. Suddenly, the man’s hands settle on Ciel’s thighs again, lifting them slightly to put the boy into another position. He slaps a hand over the boy's bottom, pulling him closer. Ciel can feel Sebastian’s cock pressing into him, which elicits a soft whimper out of him. He starts grinding on it, at first softly and almost experimentally, then hard and desperate.

He swallows. Ciel’s breath catches in his chest, suddenly awfully difficult to draw air into his lungs. He notices how his eyes are filled with desperate tears of panic. He continues to ride Sebastian but cannot ignore his growing discomfort. The boy grips Sebastian’s shoulder in panic, his loud heartbeat and sharp breaths pounding in his ears.

He was having an asthma attack. His skin was drenched in sweat and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from spilling. _There isn’t enough air, there isn’t enough space, there isn’t enough anything._

Sebastian, finally noticing Ciel’s dread, pulls him against his broad chest and eases him back on the mattress.

“There. Just breathe. Long, steady breaths for me,” he soothingly murmurs, gently holding the boy’s hand and rubbing his back with the other.

The boy nods weakly, his breaths coming in loud gasps. Ciel clings to Sebastian's hand, blinking away hot, desperate tears.

He suddenly feels strong arms picking him up.

Ciel looks up, or at least tries to. He notices concern sparking in Sebastian’s eyes. Far too exhausted by now, he slumps against the man’s chest. Sebastian heads to the bathroom and quickly draws a bath, hot steam clogging Ciel’s mind even more.

 

* * *

 

“You should have told me that you weren’t feeling well,” Sebastian gently scolds while easing the boy and himself into the bathtub.

Ciel nods weakly, back against Sebastian’s upper body. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles. He is embarrassed by his reckless behaviour, especially when Sebastian is near him.

“It’s not your fault,” Sebastian fondly assures and starts to pet the boy’s hair, "just don't make me worry this much. Old men have weak hearts, right?" A teasing laugh leaves his lips.

Ciel smiles in return. He seems to breathe much easier now, no longer fighting for every breath. Sebastian listens to Ciel’s soft breathing and gently puts his hand on the place where Ciel’s heart is supposed to be. Tiny, frail heartbeats make themselves known.

The boy shuts his eyes, comforted by the warm water and Sebastian’s body against his own.

After the water started to cool down, Sebastian dried the boy’s body with a soft towel and wrapped it around his torso. He picked him up, as you would carrying a bride, and held him close to his body. Finally, Ciel’s heart started to settle, and he found himself on the bed again.

“I’m tired,” he says weakly, voice muffled by a pillow.

“Of course. Sleep now, love,” Sebastian soothingly whispers, putting his arm around Ciel’s body for comfort.

And so he does, concerns fading away as a deep sleep invites him to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. L'Inconnue

Earlier this evening Sebastian received a call from a colleague of his, saying that there was urgent work to do in Oxford which was about 2 hours away from London. It is uncommon for the man to work this late, but he doesn't protest, instead trying to come up with new ways to make the evening more appealing. Work isn't _awful_ , but he still settles to call the limousine driver who works at his company, too lazy to drive by himself on this day. When he finished the task, he makes up his mind and texts Ciel, telling him to accompany him on the business trip, even though they already have planned to meet up at the end of the week. 

  
  
**To: Ciel**  
  
**Come over at 8, we are going to take a trip. Dress comfortably, I bought something for you to wear tonight.**

 

Meanwhile Ciel was at home and preparing dinner for himself and his brother. He felt content on this day, cooking pasta and humming some kind of melody, while Earl was making a salad next to him. When the boy heard his phone buzz in the living room, he removed the apron he was wearing and picked the phone up.

  
After reading the message Sebastian texted him, the boy tightly pulled the phone to his chest, somehow pleasantly surprised by the message. He wondered what Sebastian was planning to do, but asked nothing, instead replying with a brief message saying “Understood.” Ciel put his phone back on the table and returned to the kitchen.

  
Earl turned around and lightly raised his eyebrows when he heard light footsteps making their way back to him.  
  
“Who was that?” he asked.  
  
Ciel swallowed. He never usually went out in the evening, especially not for "work". When Earl first asked him where he suddenly got the money for rent, the boy lied and said he found a new job at some kind of store.  
  
“A coworker of mine. He’s sick and I have to take over his place at short notice for tonight.”  
  
Earl hummed in response. It wasn’t something entirely unrealistic for Ciel to do, even though it still sounded somehow unusual. “Go get ready then, I’ll finish the dinner preparations by myself.”

 

* * *

   
After leaving their apartment and taking the bus to Sebastian's street, Ciel stands in front of the door to the apartment and lightly knocks against it. He is in some way excited, for he hasn’t taken any kind of trip in a long time. Although he still doesn’t know what exactly Sebastian has planned for tonight, he could still feel appreciation blooming inside his small chest. Right when he raised his hand to knock against the wood again, the door finally opens, only to reveal Sebastian grinning at him and suddenly picking him up without any warning.  
  
Ciel shrieks, immensely surprised by Sebastian’s behaviour. He kicks his legs against Sebastian’s body, trying to get out of the strong grip. The man only warmly laughs in response, teasingly lifting him up even more and looking at him, cooing. The boy opens his mouth to protest, to bark at Sebastian for treating him like a child, only to feel Sebastian’s mouth on his own, making him choke on his words. He grips the man’s shoulders in response, reluctantly returning the gesture while avoiding Sebastian’s gaze in embarrassment.  
  
Sebastian can’t help but laugh. The boy always acts as if he doesn't enjoy himself, as if his touches aren't something he finds himself longing for. There is something incredibly precious in the way Ciel protects his genuine feelings like a treasure. It only makes it all the more tempting for Sebastian to break him open with pleasure, to entice him like a devil would.

  
Sebastian’s hands reach up to cup the boy’s bottom, kneeding the soft flesh in his fist. The man works his way up, all the while dotting delicate kisses across Ciel’s neck. His mouth occassionally opens to graze his teeth against the fragile skin, making the boy squirm and whimper in response.   
  
Ciel squeezes his eyes shut. “S-Sebastian…” he says while his voice is shaking, asking for more. Sebastian smiles, holding the boy against his chest while making his way to the bedroom. He bows down to put Ciel on the bed and kiss his cheek one last time. He looks into the sapphire eyes in front of him, smiling.

  
“Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so,” Sebastian orders, receiving a shy nod in response from Ciel. The man pulls the boy closer to him, putting one finger underneath his chin, slightly raising his head.

“Your body, your voice… it’s all so dear to me.” Sebastian’s voice is a low purr, and he looks up to see the boy swallow in response, his Adam’s apple moving up. The praises never fail to make Ciel blush, soft cheeks reddening. The man gets up to take a final look at Ciel and then returns with various gift packages. They were quite expensive, but Sebastian didn’t mind at all, for he wanted to spoil the boy rotten, to make him appreciate the world he so often felt abandoned by.  
  
He opens the first package only to reveal a pair of teal panties that have a lace trimming at the front with a translucent back. When Sebastian first saw them, he immediately knew that he needed to see Ciel showing them off for him. The panties have a little bow at the front, improving them even more. Sebastian stands up to undress the boy he so badly wanted to pamper, only now noticing how prettily  _his boy_ was acting. _Oh,_ he thinks, the view tugging at his heartstrings.

  
Ciel was lying on the bed with his arms swaying above his head, seemingly waiting for something to happen. Sebastian’s hands move to unbutton the blouse the boy was wearing, fingers lightly brushing against Ciel’s chest. The boy whimpers in response, always so easily affected by the simplest actions. _It was adorable._ Sebastian reaches down to tug at the trousers Ciel was in, making the boy wriggle his hips to get out of them.  
  
Finally, Sebastian lifts Ciel’s thighs and gets him out of his briefs. It was so incredibly pretty to see the boy this way, innocent and naughty at the same time. The boy’s legs spread out and Sebastian picks him up by the waist, lifting his bottom so he can get him into the delicate pair of panties he bought for him. Slim fingers glide against Ciel’s lower back, making him tremble. He settles against Sebastian’s shoulder and grabs a handful of his suit to tug at it.  
  
The man puts Ciel in a lying position on the bed again, temptation blooming inside his chest to spend the entire evening like that with the boy, just lying on the bed, exploring every inch of Ciel’s body. Unfortunately, he has to put that aside for later, remembering that they need to attend a meeting soon. Sebastian reaches for Ciel’s right hand and puts his thumb on it, lightly drawing patterns on it while admiring the sight before him.  
  
“You can open your eyes now.”  
  
And so Ciel does, curiously lifting his head to look at the material around his crotch. His hand reaches for it to glide against it, to feel the frail fabric in his palm. There’s a damp spot on them already, for he couldn’t help but react while Sebastian was dressing him.   
  
“Do you like them?” Sebastian asks, observing the boy’s behaviour.  
  
Ciel nods. “They are cute.” 

  
Sebastian needs to hold himself back just so he won’t tackle the boy and make him his, mark every part of his body so the whole world knows. He shakes his head, trying to think of something else other than all the things he wants to try out with him. Ciel's eyes wander, and he suddenly notices the other gift packages on the floor.  
  
“Are these for me too?” he asks, shock crossing his face. Thin legs innocently dangle from the bed, making the boy seem younger than he is. _He looks absolutely gorgeous in the lingerie_ , Sebastian thinks.  
  
“The entire world’s for you if you keep on acting this like this,” he can’t help but mutter, hunger clouding his mind. He bites his bottom lip, blood forming around the wound. “Please open them.”  
  
Ciel complies, unwrapping the packages one by one. After finishing the task, he looks at the numerous pieces of clothing and accessories on the floor. A new pair of black leather shoes adorned with light fur at the heels, a lacy white blouse with a dark bow, a set of shorts and a blazer in morning blue. However, there is one thing he has not opened yet, mainly due to the fact that it was currently inside Sebastian’s breast pocket.  
  
Sebastian pulls out a petite box decorated with a small ribbon. Saying nothing, the boy pulls at the bow, thus opening it. A stunning ring is inside it. Two clear sapphires surround a silver centerpiece, resulting in an exquisitely elegant design. Ciel sat there agape at the splendor, wordlessly putting it on his fourth finger and then looking at it.

“I hope you like the presents,” Sebastian says, waiting for any kind of reaction out of Ciel.  
  
The man feels nervous; he hopes that he isn’t over-doing it, considering they haven’t known each other for a long time. He swallows and reaches forward, covering Ciel’s hand with his own, lightly rubbing his thumb against the cool skin.  
  
Ciel’s sheepish gaze meets his own, and suddenly he lunges forward to embrace Sebastian, arms gracefully covering his neck. Light whimpers escape the boy’s lips, feeling far too touched by the gesture. Sebastian soothingly rubs Ciel’s lower back. He fully settles into Sebastian’s lap, welcoming the hands that encircle his waist.  
  
“Sebastian… how could I repay you?” Ciel’s voice is merely a whisper, all the things he wants to say stuck inside his throat. He isn't used to the selfless love Sebastian gives him, the love that makes him so calm and joyful.  
  
The man pulls at the boy’s shoulder, cupping his cheeks. “Don’t say something like that. I bought them because I want to see you happy, not because I expect anything in turn,” he softly says.  
  
When Ciel opens his mouth to argue against the words, he suddenly feels Sebastian’s lips on his own. The man loves it when the younger boy gets like this—so soft and pliant—like he’s not from this world, like he hasn’t been ruined by it yet. Ciel whimpers, cheeks turning into a vivid crimson shade, and he places his hands on Sebastian’s thighs. He kisses back, just a _little,_ lightly and softly.

  
Ciel parts his lips, allowing Sebastian to enter his mouth, to let him shove his tongue against his. He lets his head fall back, overly excited to the point of clumsiness.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want. I want to hear it,” Sebastian hisses out, hot breath against ice-cold skin. 

  
The boy’s voice breaks, breathy and restless, and he inhales to mutter out the words Sebastian is aching to hear. “I want you… to take me. To make me yours.” His hips promptly press against the man’s own, enticing a body shiver out of him.

  
Just these words make Sebastian’s breath stutter, eyes glowing a bright shade of red, and clutch at the boy’s inner thighs. “You are so precious,” his voice is a low whisper, hands kneading Ciel’s soft flesh. He leans down, putting his burning mouth against the skin, teeth grazing against it like a blade.  
  
Ciel’s breath hitches, and a loud whine escapes his lips, quickly turning into a choked moan. Breathing becomes difficult soon after. Sebastian’s hands eagerly move on their own, tugging at the panties the boy is wearing. Suddenly, Ciel’s eyes widen and he eventually pulls back from the touch, a thin line of spit still connecting them to each other. His eyes are teary, causing them to become almost crystal. Sebastian looks up at him in confusion, not sure if he has done something wrong.

  
  
“Sebastian… don’t you have a trip to take?” he bluntly says, looking at the man whose face is between his legs. When the words hit Sebastian, he rises from the bed in a hurry, taking Ciel with him. He hastily collects the boy’s clothes, cursing his fate. For a fleeting second, Sebastian wonders if he could just pretend he’s sick and leave the work to someone else; it was far too tempting, considering how stunning Ciel looks, but he decides against it, instead dressing the boy in his new attire.  
  
The boy rises from the bed and looks at himself in the mirror, waiting for a sign of approval by Sebastian who was standing behind him. What he gets instead is a teasing slap against his bottom, causing him to turn around and snap. Sebastian hides his warm chuckle behind his hand and picks the boy up. His fingers slip up, brushing up against Ciel’s chin, pulling him in for one last kiss before leaving the apartment.  

 

* * *

   
After leaving the building and lying their way out of the driver’s complaints for taking so long, they finally settle on the seats of the limousine, glasses of sparkling champagne on a miniature table in front of them. When the driver finally closes the small window between the front seats and the backside, thus separating the two parts of the limousine, slender fingers immediately encircle the boy’s waist and put him between the thighs of Sebastian. A smirk finds itself on Sebastian’s face, noticing Ciel’s throbbing erection that he must have been sporting since he put on the lingerie. Just the lightest touch makes the boy whimper at this point, causing him to squirm and desperately grind against the man's crotch..  
  
“Please,” he breathes, drool making his sweet lips glisten. He continues to wriggle on his lap, whining at the pleasant feeling blooming inside his lower stomach. Sebastian allows him, at first, but then tightly grips the boy's shoulder, making Ciel meet his gaze. A frustrated whine leaves his lips at that, yearning for any kind of touch by now. _He could probably come just like that_ , Sebastian observes and all at once an idea popped into his mind.  
  
The boy is wrapped around his finger, all bark but no bite, and the realisation immensely pleases Sebastian. A hand presses against Ciel’s mouth, effectively shushing him.

  
  
“Let me break you open first, little one,” he says possessively, reaching down to tug at the zipper of Ciel's shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much!  
> Would love to hear what you think about this chapter!


	4. Désenchanté

Expensive champagne settles deep in his stomach, making his vision vibrant and blurry. Were Ciel of a clear state of mind, he surely would have realised that he only felt this cheerful by cause of the numerous glasses of alcohol he had finished. Unfortunately, that isn't the case at all right now. The boy is still settled on the older one’s lap in the limousine, slim arms wrapped around the neck of Sebastian, feeling acutely tipsy to the point of a hazy shade of cherry adorning his cheeks.

It all goes by in haste, so apace like ice dissolving in a pond without any care. There is only Sebastian, there is only the burning sensation of large hands kneading the frail skin of his inner thighs, there is the sound of sweet little whimpers and whines leaving his lips over and over again, asking for more, for _something_ , for roughness. There is nothing else, the younger one thinks. Nothing that actually matters, by any means.

Ciel isn't sure if it is from his dazed state of drunkenness, but when he eagerly presses his small chest against Sebastian’s, it feels like they are melting into one. He cannot find a definite end to his own body and the older one’s anymore, to the point of Sebastian’s hand on his legs acting as his own, of foreign blood coursing through his veins.

Eyelids heavy, pale skin gleaming in the light coming from outside, he breathes in an attempt to calm down. They have so much time, but it all goes by so fast. Sebastian is eager, even more than usual, and he gently covers Ciel’s clothed erection with his palm, soothingly stroking his back with another hand at the same time. With a sigh, Ciel closes his eyes, putting his head on the man’s shoulder, all words in his heart forgotten and left behind.

Lust has overwhelmed him completely, and the alcohol only empathises that to a greater extent. If Sebastian had to decide, he would say that Ciel is most beautiful when he forgot his embarrassment. Of course, it's always precious for the man to see him flustered, but there is something incredibly exquisite in the way the boy allows himself to get lost in bliss right now, to be drowned in the sensuality of unfamiliar touches and kisses. Subconsciously, the younger one leans ever so slightly into the hand of Sebastian, rocking against it faintly. Sebastian’s eyes trace the contours of the boy’s face; observing the puffed lips of his quiver, and he puts his mouth over the boy’s.

“Ahh, Sebastian…” Thin fingers brush against the older one’s chest, barely pulling at the material of his suit. “Is there something you would like to say?” The man huffs an amused breath that makes the boy shudder in response, and he hungrily pushes Ciel’s lips apart with his tongue, lust clouding his mind.

Ciel returns the kiss, almost shyly, exploring Sebastian’s mouth now too, now stroking his hair with one hand again and again to the point of pulling at it longingly. He can feel how flushed his face is; he doubts that there was a part of his body that was not pressed against Sebastian’s own. The man stares at Ciel in return. Heavy tired breaths leave his mouth, inhaling the younger one’s sweet scent. They are both playing, dancing with their tongues and trying to gain dominance over one another. Suddenly, Sebastian withdraws just a tiny bit to bend down and pull the boy’s thighs apart, exhaling hot air against the sheer material of his panties, and thus making the boy squirm involuntarily on Sebastian’s lap.

Having finally gained control over the boy, Sebastian smiles to himself. “My, my. You are such a stubborn boy, always fighting against your urges.” A large hand cups the boy’s chin while caressing every inch of his body with the other. “You’re starved for touches, aren’t you?” He watches Ciel through his lashes, waiting for any kind of response.

Ciel looks away, as if in humiliation, and covers his flushed face with one arm. He hasn't expected for Sebastian to see right through him like glass. “I… um, well…” he stammers, a deep blush seeping into his cheeks that had the older one chuckling to himself. “Perhaps if you cannot admit it yourself, I will prove it to you in a different way,” Sebastian sharply says, “take off the lingerie.” Ciel takes his hands away from his face and breathes softly. After a moment of consideration, he undresses himself while being slightly lifted by the man.

“I want you to use this today,” Sebastian’s voice is a low, throaty murmur as he holds a cock ring in his hand, “are you comfortable with that? It will stop you from coming, and you can lose yourself in all the pleasure I give you instead.” He reaches one hand out, gliding it along the left cheek of Ciel.

The boy timidly nods in response, and his ocean blue eyes glitter in the light, regarding Sebastian carefully. The man’s fingers trace along the sensitive skin of Ciel until they inevitably go around his cock, and he puts the ring on it. Ciel sucks in a sharp breath, resting his head against Sebastian’s chest delicately. Smirking wickedly, Sebastian reaches his hand out and strokes the sensitive shaft of the boy’s member. The sensation of the younger boy’s body squirming against his own, responding so delicately to the touches, is absolutely overwhelming. Ciel’s thighs are trembling, he tightens his grip on Sebastian and presses his red cheeks against the cool skin as he lets out a shy whimper.

A brow arches beneath dark hair, and Sebasian laughs at his reaction, such a throaty sound, victory gleaming in his red eyes. Those long fingers won't stop teasing him, wrecking him with touches, and Ciel inhales strongly, only now noticing how intensely his fingers are shaking and how his hips have been moving on their own in an uneven pace, trying to receive some kind of relief from it but failing to do so. Sebastian’s breath is warm and pleasing against his ear, and so Ciel rolls his head to the side to meet his gaze. The man surely must have realised that the boy on his lap is a mess by now, no? Or is that what Sebastian had been planning to achieve? Ciel cannot find an answer inside himself.

“You want to come, I suppose?" Something glows in Sebastian’s eyes. "You're so close, but I want to hear you beg if you want to find some release.” The velvety purr makes it difficult for Ciel to think for a moment or two.

Ciel’s eyes roll back. It feels somewhat as though he is unconscious, as though Sebastian’s touches are the only thing that were keeping him alive at this point. He has to bite his plump bottom lip to keep it from becoming a pout. As he looks at the man in front of him, his voice becomes a shy murmur. “Please, Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s lips curl into an evil smile. “I don’t believe that was convincing at all.”

“Please.” He frowns.

“Do try again, will you?” A finger goes up to offhandedly play with the boy’s small nipple.

The boy’s mouth quivers. “Please let me come now, Sebastian!” he desperately pleads. His flush deepens, and Ciel shuts his eyes.

Sebastian’s hand returns to his cock, and he removes the ring that is around it. Scarlet eyes swallow the sapphire ones in hunger. He lowers his lashes, stroking the sensitive head of his that was already leaking. Ciel pushes his legs wide apart, and he feels how he arches against the man’s chest, gasping for air. With a devilish chuckle, Sebastian studies the way Ciel comes with a sound that was close to a pitiful sob, feeling salty pearls forming in the outer corners of his eyes.

There are hundreds of things, even thousands, that he would tell the older one if he could, but he is growing tired already, and Sebastian is soft, so soft that he allows himself to drift off into darkness. He ignores the sticky mess on his stomach and falls asleep with a smile, knowing that the man will take care of it anyway.

Sebastian lets out a sigh at the precious view in front of him. If the man had learned anything at all while being by Ciel’s side, it would be that he won’t ever be ready for what the boy does to him. He will never feel prepared in any way. It isn't what he was expecting from their relationship, but he has learned to appreciate that. After a prolonged moment of listening to Ciel's calm breathing and thoroughly cleaning him, he covers both of them with a small blanket, letting his eyes shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 100 kudos!!! I'm happy to see that you like the story! ♡
> 
> I am always willing to write whatever you want, just reach out to me so we can discuss it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this! Please consider leaving kudos or a comment!  
> I would be more than happy to hear your opinion on this!


End file.
